An Arcs Summoning
by KingShade
Summary: We all know Jaune Arc and we all know 100 different versions of him but what if some of the more prominent forms of him got together a reaper, a criminal, a grimm hand, a sith, and a headmaster meeting together. i assume chaos will happen but i'm just a narrator
1. The Bet

**This will have direct ties with Reaping With Sorrow, Professor Arc, Jaunes Grimm hand, Darth Arc and Jaune arc Common Criminal. so if you want to check them out i would recommend it as they are great fanfic so enjoy, review and if you have any ideas please PM me and it might be in the story. And one more thing i don't have a beta reader because i don't trust other authors because if this is bad then they'll hate it because it's insulting and if it's good then they'll hate it cause it might be better than their own work so no beta reader. One more thing i know im terrible but you will be seeing more of my self-insert in this fic.**

My name's Jaune Arc and apparently dimensional travel(or more accurately Forced dimensional travel) is a real thing and you may be asking yourself how i know well that's because in staring at five different versions of me and one copy of the other me whos just looking around like a child. Let me start over the vytal festival is almost upon us and like every year students from Haven,Shade, and Atlas schools from other parts of the world have flocked like battle hungry teenage birds to Beacon, my school, where i am currently being forced into a locker "C'mon Jauney-Boy just go in the locker like a good piece of cannon fodder alright."

"Can't you just let me go i'm gonna be late for a fight?" Jaune asked "how about we just let me go and we'll start this again later"

"HEY!"

Jaune just sighed " _oh no"_ he recognized the voice and felt immediate pity for Cardin and the rest of CRDL as they turned to see his friend the red reaper Ruby Rose. "ok i'll give you four a sixty-second head start before I beat you down!" Ruby yelled while she unsheathed her (in her own words "perfect") weapon Crescent Rose, a big, black and red, weed whacker of a scythe. "Cardin we should just leave" Sky one of Cardin's lackeys advised already starting to back up along with Dove and Russell."NO!" Refused Cardin " we can stand and fight, we can beat her with my glorious leadersh-" "times up".

Jaune just sat there on the ground watching as team CRDL was utterly trounced lamenting his weakness " _i should have been able to take them, they are the worst team in all of beacon and even then i needed someone two years younger than me to save me-"_ "GROOAAAN!" Jaunes internal self-deprecating monologue was interrupted by the ball of limbs and flesh that if spread out, he assumed, would be team CRDL. "all done! : )" he turned his head the other way seeing little Ruby dusting off her hands with a huge smile on her face. Jaune just smiled in what he assumed was a warm brotherly manner but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "C'mon Ruby aren't we late for something?" Jaune asked already knowing he was late for his match, a kid with a bad attitude from Shade who seemed pretty confident about his victory. And this is before he found out that Jaune was the worst student in beacon.

"OH yeah! I forgot" Ruby giggled to herself "alright Jaune I'm gonna need you to hold onto my arm RRRREEEEEAAALLLLLYYY tight, understand?" Ruby said with an " _oh no"_ apologetic look on her face. "Do i want to know what you're going to do?" Jaune asked as he held onto Ruby's arm "NOPE" was the only warning he got before seeing nothing but rose petals.

" _Oh look my friends, my opponent, my teacher, my classroom, and my lunch"_ Jaune got up from the ground rushing to the locker rooms. " is he going to be alright?" asked his opponent. " just give him a minute to settle his stomach" Ruby reassured as Jaune finally stood up and drew his family sword Crocea Mors ready for his imminent defeat, even though he had been training with the strongest student in their year he was still dead last and ready for another loss on his record. "Oh are we starting now, ok I'm ready," his opponent said as he straightened up. ' _He must have heard of me, he didn't even bring a weapon'_

"How does that guy expect to beat Fearless Leader without a weapon?" Nora asked her totally platonic not together-together known each other since they were six best friend Lie Ren and in the process drowning out their teacher Glynda Goodwitch's call of "BEGIN" "maybe he's got a killer semblance" the resident blonde bombshell and older sister to Ruby, Yang offered "either way we get to see a good fight" the girl next to her clad in white just scoffed " like the dunce could give a good fight" the girl, Weiss Schnee said " not that i hate him but he's just not skilled enough to give us fight that would impress anyone" naturally as his best friend Ruby tried to paint him in a better light " stop talking bad about Jaune!" she tried to enforce with her genuinely more cute than a puppy playing with a kitten, pout "how about a bet? Jaune will lose but he will impress us deal?" the rest of team WBY pretended to deliberate. "Alright, we collectively decide to ta-"

 **BOOOOM**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" no one could tell who said it all they could focus on was the 6 individuals now standing facing a now swordless Jaune and all of them were carrying Crocea Mors.

 **Three Minutes Earlier**

"BEGIN" Jaune immediately crouched down covering his body the best he can ' _he doesn't have a weapon which means he either has a long-range semblance or is adept in hand to hand'_ he finished thinking as an aura-coated fist slammed against his shield pushing him back before grabbing Jaunes shield and trying to wrench it away from him pulling Jaune forward off the ground accidentally starting a tug-of-war "Let - go - of - my - shield!" Jaune yelled putting both hands on his shield dropping Crocea Mors and pulling with all his might! Before flying backward from the speed and unbelievable pow-! oh, the other guy just let go. Bending down to grab Crocea Mors as Jaune slowly stood up from his impromptu make-out session with the wall.

And he started giggling like a psychopath as he raised Crocea Mors up "I know I'm not some super villain but i love to monologue when I win, it's a weakness. Now you want to know about my semblance?" Jaune just looked confused as he pictured himself as a bad hero and the other guy as a pretty good superhero "uuhhmm, sure?"well, there is a theory that every decision you have and pick you create an infinite number of parallel universes. Now my semblance is when I hold an item that exists in multiple universes i can summon their owners to mine and send them back as i wish!" as his maniacal laughter started up again Jaune began to understand that several different versions of himself will be rushing at him.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea . . . heh, _gulp_ " Jaune tried to convince him not to summon other . . . Jaunes's. " I mean it's not like they'll be strong or useful, I mean I'm the dead last there's no way any other versions of me will be anything other than weak . . . right?" he pretended to look like he was considering that idea a difficult look to pull of to be sure faking to fake faking something that he wasn't going to do, yes very difficult. " hmmm . . . . no!" he yelled as he lifted the blade straight into the air focusing almost all of his aura into Crocea Mors before speaking- chanting more accurately.

" **Une convocation d'arcs. Shadowy Reaper, professeur angélique, Grimm Hand, esprit général, Seigneur des Ténèbres Sith et dangereux grand criminel. Assignation croisée"**

And true to this prestigious school's namesake a beacon of light shot up into the air before splitting into several different rays of light for a brief few seconds before they shot back into the ground with the force of 100 beringals slamming their fists right into the toes of a mythic titan Grimm. Like a bolt of lightning bred with a tank of crystal meth who was also the grandson of the party god from remnants best kids show of 2018 adventure time. About thirty seconds after just when Jaune thought it was ok to open his eyes ' _strange i don't remember closing them'_ a total resounding

 **BOOOOM**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

' _Can i open my eyes now?'_ Jaune slowly opened his eyes seeing a man clad in all black robes with a white skull mask, a tall blond man with a green, white, and gold scabbard and robes, someone who looked identical to him except for the red eyes, no sword and ONE ARM, almost touching him was a white-haired, red-eyed version of him, this one might not have looked like him but that was probably because all the heavy giant black armor and cape. Finally the one at the end gold and white color schemed Roman Torchwick.

The white-haired version of him started looking around before saying in the most sincere and genuine voice anybody has ever spoken ever " I don't think we're in Ansel anymore Zone- _SMACK_ -GODDAMMIT ZONE STOP HITTING ME!"

 **So this is the christening of this new account so constructive criticism welcome, and if you want a nice grip on these characters to check out the fanfictions therefrom and if i get a single review the next chapter will be in two weeks.**

" **Jaunes Grimm Hand"**

" **Darth Arc"**

" **Reaping With Sorrow 1 & 2" **

" **Jaune Arc Common Criminal"**

" **Professor Arc (all variations)"**


	2. The Flashes

**Alright, i did not think i would get anybody reading this. Like at all so I guess thanks and enjoy this chapter and again the next one will be two weeks after the first review and i will be taking some creative liberties mostly with Professor Arc or some other minor stuff, so again. enjoy.**

Manus wasn't paying much attention, to much on his mind he guessed as he was flying, the realization that Zone's family was more of a help than his own advice. And planning on what he was going to do before his body finally bit the dust and he was forced to be reabsorbed by Zone.

Probably why he didn't notice Zone's sword Crocea Mors appeared in his ironically right hand before glowing.

Weiss stopped comforting Jaune noticing something was "Umm Jaune, were you holding Crocea Mors before?" knowing he wasn't

"W-What?" Jaune managed to get out before his sword exploded.

"Hm?" was Manus's last thought before he befell the same fate as Jaune.

"It's a pity, I really did enjoy Lord Vader, It almost hurts me to do this" Salem said as she thrust her hand into Darth Vader's or Jaune Arc's left lung.

Well, it would have had the Jaunes old sword Crocea Mors Appeared in his hand swinging up to block her pale black veined hand glowing as it did so.

"Huh? Would you look at that?" Vader asked in wonderment as he starting healing, armor and all.

"Wh-What is this?! It can't be your semblance!?" Salem yelled in confusion dropping him to the floor watching as just got up still healing till it was like he had never fought at all.

Ozpin still weak from the torture could only watch with the newest fall maiden and former student Pyrrha Nikos as his previously defeated ally rose seemingly from the dead, and he had a feeling even though his helmet had already repaired itself that Vader was grinning.

"Well Mistress," Vader said chuckling using his old name for the ice cold bitch " I hope you're ready for round tw-"

He was cut off by his sword igniting the air around the sith resulting in a resounding

 **BOOM**

The headmaster of beacon Jaune Arc was pushed out of his bed by his usual comfort stealer Neo to answer his ringing scroll before finding out it was a child who was sharing a body with his predecessor, and the only thought in his head was a fairly obvious one.

' _ugh, why couldn't my life be easier?'_

He hung up on that poor kid who was sharing his body with Ozpin.

Mentally preparing himself for sneaking back into his bed, which was currently being ruled by a tiny ice cream colored psychopath.

 _Bing_

"What now?" Jaune asked as he grabbed his scroll to find out who he had to kill for texting him this late

 _Neo:: why are you fully dressed with your sword?_

"What?" Jaune looked at himself seeing that she was right, he was fully dressed and was holding his sword, and it was glowing!

Neo for once looked . . . afraid.

" N-Neo?" Jaune stuttered for once not being able to hide his fear behind acting "W-What h-happen-?"

Was all he was able to get out before his sword lit up the entire room. Leaving Jaune . . . gone.

' _We could go to Signal and make you a weapon together, I'm sure they wouldn't miss a few spare parts.'_

Jaune arc, Just Jaune, or Justin John depends on who you ask, was thinking about one of his only friends as his demise in the form of a Grimm army was beginning to burst through the door.

' _I'm sorry Ruby i wish i could've been a hero but I lived as a common criminal, but hey I'll die a warrior"_

"I'm sorry"

He drew what he thought was his cheap red machete, prepared to meet the end. "Hm?" he saw it was not his grimy blood soaked blade but a sword he thought he had seen for the last time

Crocea Mors

The silver and gold blade seemed to bleed into his clothes, hat, and glasses turning them from their red and black evil tuxedo to a gold and white, and more importantly CLEAN dress suit.

"This is new" Jaune said aloud as he felt invigorated and for the first time in what feels like years.

Hopefull.

The Grimm burst through the door ready to tear the scrawny criminal to shreds.

"BRING IT ON!"

 **BOOM**

Amelie smiled as she watched her teammates sleep, Sombra was snoring at a volume that seemed inconceivable for a human, while their third teammate.

The Reaper.

Or to then or the people who once knew him Jaune Arc.

Was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning, Amelie saw he was sleeping maskless, witch was becoming more and more common.

And only showed her how . . . Terrified he looked. She came a bit closer to hear what he was saying.

Before she could his sword, witch he usually kept within his smoke, appeared from white light in his hand.

Immediately on guard she shook Sombra awake (completely disregarding their mutual agreement, Don't wake Sombra, Keep your genitalia) in case she might know whats going on as the entirety of his combat gear started apearing from the same white light.

"¡PERRA! ¡SI ME DESPIERTAS MIENTRAS SOY SOÑANDO DE NUEVO! ¡ME AMARÉ A UNO DE LOS SHOTGUNS DE JAUNE-!"

She was cut off when Amelie forcibly turned her head to the still thrashing, but now fully armed Reaper. Who was beginning to glow.

Sombra just gulped seeing him beginning to wake up and if the two glowing red dots in his mask or the black smoke drifting off his shaking and now standing shoulders were any indication.

He was PISSED

"Mierda"

"SOMBRA!" was the last word he got off before much like his Trans-dimensional counterparts, was enveloped in a large but not damaging explosion of white. Leaving behind nothing of the Reaper besides a,

Echoing

Booming

Resounding

And more importantly

Loud

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOOM**

All they collectively could feel was a feeling of six bodies being disassembled and reassembled a hundred times a second and six mids pressed into a tube so small they merged seeing flashes of people they know doing things unbelievable only for seconds at a time.

Moving crates of books for Tukson's book trade

Moving as a snake before pouncing on a dumb looking blondes arm

Shoving Pyrrha into a locker, prepared to face their death

Watching Ozpin offer them a teaching position within Beacon

Talking battle strategies with Adam Taurus

Watching Ruby Rose be slashed by a lion grimm, protecting them

All in the span of seconds these images flashed through their minds like the quickest and worst movie ever . . . of all time.

Before finally hearing a sound not unlike crashing thunder tear through their minds like human flesh when met by a beowolves teeth.

Blacking out for what felt like years they opened their eyes seeing nothing but a pair of eyes staring them down like two moons with vibrant green ring.

Manus, as they all knew his name due to the flashing images but not much else about each other, began turning his head, observing his surroundings like a curious child before saying words that will ring in their heads as the stupidest words spoken ever.

"I don't think we're in Ansel anymore Zone-SMACK-GODDAMMIT ZONE! STOP HITTING ME!"

 **Well thats chapter 2 again exactly two weeks after the first reveiw will the next chapter come out just so you know writing during both the week of Christmas and like a demented god and the week of the death of my favorite cousin. RIP Clementine** Last Name Redacted **i know its a dog name but my aunt is a psychopath who gives a kids dog names. Anyway please give me constructive criticism, I do need it. And that's it so . . . Peace out.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey, just a reminder. I will post the next chapter Exactly two weeks from the FIRST REVIEW so if you want this to continue, which I want, you have to review. But i cant post a fic without at least a hundred words so . . .**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis.**

 **Ok, a bit more than necessary buuuut I wanted it.**


	4. The Realization

**I know I'm a lying bastard but i had honest to god writer's block and I'm sorry but I don't control the muse. I'm glad(and surprised)that this is getting the amount of attention this story has been getting and I'm going to forget most of the reviews have been for the ultimate writing style of my AN-PENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENIS- SORRY its hard to contain it sometimes. But for real once again next chapter will be two weeks after the first review. And enjoy.**

All the different Jaune's could see was an empty space occupied only by a giant pair of vibrant green eyes, staring them all down.

"Who are you?" an echoing powerful voice asked, the huge dark armored man or machine stood forwards.

A voice answered "you are not where you think you are, yet what you can see is where you will be"

". . . FAILED!" was the only response from the Torchwick impersonator

"Trust from someone experienced in making riddles, that was a bad one"

"Just tell us why we are here!" the skull-faced one yelled to the eyes

"You are all too impatient" they all could tell the voice was losing its cool.

The white-haired Jaune began looking around, as he was turning he noticed something off.

"We're not really here" the others jumped at hearing his emotionless voice

"What do you mean Manus?" the one-armed Jaune asked.

"When I move its like when I dream, I see that I'm moving so I believe I am, but I cant feel my muscles constrict or contract" he explained.

As they began testing out his theory, the voice began to feel afraid, when he summoned them he saw each of their entire lives and knew if they worked together nothing short of an act of God could stop them, and he was sure that they would crawl their way back just to punch God in the face.

 _ **Hi! the names Henry im a line break, yes i know my existance means the author is lazy but who cares? :P**_

As Jaune watched his extra-dimensional clones start twitching and turning he thought ' _and that's how i know that forced dimensional travel was possible'_

"H-Hey Guy, uumm" Jaune asked, terrified of himself "just how strong are they"

"My names BP! Stop calling me guy" the gu-PB huffed "and I can't tell you their exact power levels but, I'd bet they each could either tie or beat Ozpin"

"Please!" Weiss snorted " there is no way any version of the dobe could even match us!"

Nora, hearing what Weiss said (no doubt from her super sloth hearing) leaned over

"Uuuuhhh wrong word ice queen"

"What?"

"Weiss are you black haired, one-armed, or completely overpowered?"

"No! Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Both of you shut up!" Yang yelled gaping at the arena now full of floating debris, a angel-winged Jaune flapping around, walking dead versions of themselves, and black smoke with glowing red eyes that were ( _Gulp)_ staring right at them with more anger then they thought possible for any living being.

 **45 seconds earlier**

"Sic him Jaunes!" PB yelled out, giving orders while cackling like a madman.

The white-haired ones back burst out revealing two majestic white wings

the one-armed one fell onto all threes as his eyes turned red and started growling at him,

black armor held his fist up and all around them the ground starts to crack and float up in the air,

the Torchwick impersonator waved his hand and dead copies of teams RWBY, JNPR, Tukson from Tukson's Book Trade, as well as Roman Torchwick himself apear,

the one dressed as Ozpin did nothing,

and by far the most explosive was skull face exploding into black smoke.

Jaune held his shield up as he fell to one knee prepared to kill himself in the next few minutes. After a few seconds of holding his ground, he heard an eerily familiar voice

" hey get up!" Jaune peeked his head above his shield to see that none of them had moved except apparently for Torchwick to pin BP's head under his boot.

"Wait you all aren't gonna kill me?" Jaune asked

"No, why would we try to kill you," the white-haired one asked

"Besides we heard him, if we are all different versions of you then in us knocking him out you win, not to mention him bringing in outside help would immediately disqualify him." stated the Ozpinified version of him with utmost certainty.

Before he looked at the stunned and gaping professor "Right Glynda"

"You are correct Mr Arc" they turned to the voice just to see the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin.

"Hey Ozzie"

"Its good to see you not inside a little boy, Ozpin"

"Am i supposed to know you?"

"' _Mechanical WHEEZE'_ Ozpin"

"' _Gasping and snickering'_ Ozpin"

 _ **SMACK**_

"Manus stop laughing! Sorry Professor"

' _This is not gonna end well'_ Jaune thought as the other . . . him? Started talking amongst themselves ' _then again, when has anything in my life ended well'_

 **Two things, one im sorry this was late but i had writers block, finals, and a funeral while i was writing this. And Two this is short because i could not think of a way to make this chapter longer so . . . . sorry. But if any of you have any suggestions on what could happen just pm ideas if you want.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**hey everyone sorry but this story may stop uploading or have a very sporadic schedule as sadly something has happened that i don't feel comfortable enough to show the internet so this story is on a TEMPORARY hiatus. again still being continued just paused for a little while as I get my shit together for the next few weeks. one final time, not over.**

 **now I'm sure you all remember the other AN so you all know whats coming**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **Penis**

 **and done**


End file.
